kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Goro Izumi
, Wingsuit, Pilot, Battle Armor, Crow, (G7 Icarus) , Stealth fighter, Battle Armor, Crow, Archangel (G7 Icarus XYZ) |type = Protagonist Anti-Hero/Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = ZETA Technology Industries |homeworld = ( ) |firstepisode = Fast Forward |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |label2 = Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (G7-00XVZS Icarus) |image2 = |cast = Taishi Nakagawa}} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| is the main protagonist of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. He is the 27-year old CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, a company that is known for their innovative gadgetry and weapons manufacturing being provided to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and JSDF with their G7 Battle Armor series. Later, he transforms into a unique form of Kamen Rider G7 by using the G7 Paralyzer with the Striker Key as . Also refered as the . He then upgrades with a to become . Character History TBA Personality Goro is a polite and hard-working man who values work above all else, being a CEO of a multinational company, he proves to be a stubborn workaholic and is well-respected authority figure of ZETA Technology Industries. He is quite arrogant, ego-centric, and self-absorbed considering his reputation and good publicity. Also, he is also a prodigy since his teenage years establishing many accomplishments in his life with his superhumanly genius-level intellect, and eventually becoming the self-made man that he is now. But, Goro is not without a dark and troubled side, as his true personality is that of a textbook Byronic hero. Having lost his parents to a car accident which left him miraculously survived, Goro grew up in a life of loneliness; becoming antisocial and insecure of himself, prefering to be isolated under his mansion's workshop. Despite all his accomplishments, Goro is desperate in looking for a purpose in his life besides being a hard-working corporate boss. Despite his superficial pride and bravado, Goro deeply cares for other people and is willing to help them in need. This is likely after meeting notable people like Taki, a kunoichi from the past who ends up settling into his home along with her student and , a scientist from Touto whose level of intellect rivals his to the point they develop an odd friendship. Eventually, that goal in life he was seeking after was actually protecting humanity. Powers And Abilities TBA Armors *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 92.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 120.7 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 145 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 1.5 (1,150 mph, 1,852 km/h) is G7 Icarus's prototype trial based wingsuit form, which is accessed through the Striker G7 Armor Key. Being a prototype trial of the mass produced versions of the G7 Battle Armors, it is identical aesthetically, but the major difference is its helmet, which omitted the beetle horn in exchange for wing-like ornaments. Much like the G3 suits from , all G7 armors have an AI fitted in the suits operating system; only an operator with a clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. However, the prototype is shown to be highly taxing due to it can take a toll into the user's body. This form's theme is entitled Appassionato. }} - G7 Icarus XYZ= *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 102.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 35.5 t. *'Kicking power': 42.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 143.7 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 3.5 (2,685.44 mph, 4,321 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's Best Match upgraded form of his prototype Strike Armor. Accessed through the Crow and Stealth Fullbottles, hence known as the . As expected for the evolution of G7 Icarus into G7 Icarus XYZ, his stats are given an exponential boost. What separates from this form from the prototype is that G7 Icarus XYZ can fly with the use of a mechanical bird called Shadow Winger that acts as a wingpack, and thus without the need to spread his arms sidewards to fly like the original G7 Icarus. This form carries three sets of weapons; G7 Sky Buster, Neo Artemis, and Yoshiyuki Shin both are upgraded versions of their prototype counterparts. As a Best Match, this form has four finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : *** : G7 Icarus XYZ strikes his target with an energized, front roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic protractor appears beneath G7 Icarus XYZ's feet along with a geometric compass behind him, the compass’s adjusting nut moves in a synchronized manner with his legs upon kicking the opponent. Similar to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, the finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *** '|時空烈断バーストスピニングパンチ|Jikū Retsudan Bāsuto Supiningu Panchi}}: By channeling the energy of the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles, G7 Icarus XYZ slugs the enemy with a powerful punch. The finisher takes effects after a few seconds and takes form of a double-helix shaped cyclone that sends the target skywards. This can be executed as a double-team move with Taki. *G7 Sky Buster finisher: ** '|ボルテックバースト|Borutekku Bāsuto}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of two Fullbottles in his Sky Buster and performs a powerful blast taking form of a double-helix beam. ***'Kurage & Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a purple and black energy blast at the enemy that not only poisons them, it causes the target's body to inflate like a balloon and explode. ***'Spider & Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a white and sky blue energy blast at the enemy and the shot takes form of an icy spider-web that instantly freezes the target solid upon contact. ***'Ambulance:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots himself instead of the target to quickly heal himself. However, the healing process causes him to experience excruciating pain. *Yoshiyuki Shin finisher: ** '|ボルテックカッター|Borutekku Kattā}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Yoshiyuki Shin and performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with electricity. This finisher takes effect after sheathing the sword back on the scabbard, just like the original Yoshiyuki. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Kamakiri:' G7 Icarus XYZ skewers the enemy into shreds. *Neo Artemis finisher: ** '|ボルテックチャージ|Borutekku Chāji}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Neo Artemis and delivers a powerful shot at the enemy. This finisher takes effect after cycling the rifle's bolt. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Scope:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. ***'Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. The affected part where the target is shot will inflate like a balloon and explode. This form's theme is entitled Destiny's Prelude. - Super= is G7 Icarus XYZ Best Match Super Mode. Accessed through the Pteranodon and Drill Fullbottles, hence known as }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer - Primary weapon and transformation device * - Secondary transformation device for accessing StealthCrow, PteraDrill and RoseCopter Armors. *G7 Armor Keys - Transformation trinkets compatible with the G7 Paralyzer * - Transformation trinkets compatible with the Build Driver Weapons *G7 Paralyzer **XGR-02 Artemis - G7 Icarus's laser sniper rifle. **XGS-03 Yoshiyuki - G7 Icarus's electromagnetic-bladed katana weapon. **XGK-04 Blitzenschneider - G7 Icarus's electromagnetic combat knife. **XGD-05 Oborozuki - G7 Icarus's drill weapon attached in the right arm. *Build Driver **XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster - Primary side-arm weapon, upgraded version of the XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer. **XGR-02II Neo Artemis - Laser sniper rifle. G7 Icarus's upgraded version of the XGR-02 Artemis **XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin - Electromagnetic katana. G7 Icarus's upgraded version of the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki. Vehicles *Ride Winger - G7 Icarus (XYZ)'s personal Rider Machine. Relationships *Allies **Kasumi Kiriyama: His loyal maid. Although Goro has known Kasumi back in their childhood days, Kasumi has ever since very dedicated so much to Goro and is the latter's only close friend and companion. Kasumi has been doing all the household work whenever her master is out working. **Taki: Though their first meeting was a rocky start, he later decided to bring Taki and Natsu to his mansion and ended up living with him. Taki was initially cold towards him at first, until Goro reveals his tragic past to her as a means of reaching out to her. Eventually, Taki falls in love with Goro due to him having a resemblance to a certain ninja Taki looked up to in her teens and Goro himself guides Taki in terms of trying to adapt into the modern era. **Natsu: **Natsuki Nakajima: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran: ** : ** : ** : ** : *Ange and friends **Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi **Tusk **Momoka Oginome **Hilda **Salamandinay *Enemies **Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe ***Shingetsu: *Others ** : Though his meeting with Sento was a bit formal, having learned of his genius-level intellect Goro begins to admire Sento very much, especially after learning the former that he is Kamen Rider Build. In turn, Sento would present him a Build Driver and the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles to upgrade his prototype armor. Despite mocking Sento for his actions after helped an escape from the authorities, Goro still respects him. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Goro Izumi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus, his suit actor is |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}}, who would later on go to portray in the story and in . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, his suit actor is |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}}. Notes *Goro bears some similarities to the following characters, albeit he contrasts them in varying ways: ** of : Both are charming and talented individuals with excessive pride on themselves and their own skills. Tendou is a multi-talented individual who surpasses anyone he comes competing with, Goro is a successful billionaire and genius inventor. Both characters believe they are destined for something bigger - for Tendou is becoming Kabuto, while Goro reveals that he's desperately finding a purpose in life, which ultimately lead him into becoming a Kamen Rider. ** of : Both are figureheads of a powerful company and have a tendency to make morally questionable decisions that benefit their respective goals. They are seen in their offices doing their hobbies - Kougami is mostly seen baking birthday cakes while Goro is mostly seen playing chess with himself. ** of : Both are corporate executives of their respective , and grew up in a wealthy upbringing. Unlike Takatora, who has a , who happens to be one of the main characters of Vol. 3; Goro is an only child of his family. ** of : Both are inventors of their respective Rider Syetems - the G7 exosuits and the . Both have an excessive pride of their inventions to the point of narcissism and they do not tolerate anyone who attempt to reverse engineer their creations without their consent. Kuroto is somewhat prone to bragging at bombastic levels. Goro on the other hand, is self-controlled, antisocial and insecure. *His given name comes from two characters within the Kamen Rider series: and . Unlike the Goro of Ryuki, his kanji is composed with a different kanji. Despite his surname shares the same kanji with Nanaha's, Goro is not related to her in any way. **Goro also shares the same surname with . **Additionally, he also shares the same first name as the of the one-shot TV special, . *He is also similar to , as both are characters trying to make the most of their lives. Mikoto became AbareKiller to alleviate his boredom to the point he commits morally questionable acts towards heroes and villains alike. Goro became G7 Icarus as a first step of protecting the people around him. *Goro's post-battle phrase "checkmate" is coined from the of , and their from . Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Rivals